


一觉醒来变O了

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 队詹。A队/O詹





	1. （上）

1°队詹。半AU，二战背景(全是bug)

2°沙雕文+OOC预警

 

* * * *

巴基醒来时觉得头痛欲裂，全身乏力酸痛，就像被坦克拦腰反复碾压了几十次一样，几乎无法动弹。他想起自己前一天晚上又和咆哮突击队的几个傻大个一起到小酒馆取乐，像往常一样赢回了多少钱，然后被他们半强迫着买了酒、喝了一杯又一杯。

喝到最后他好像还跑到外面，扶着矮墙或者树干——上帝保佑他没有丢脸得醉到扶着某个人——吐得昏天黑地。

那他是怎么回来的呢？巴基眨眨眼，缓了老半天终于确认自己是在自己的——他和史蒂夫的帐篷里。脑子终于慢慢开始运作，逐渐清醒起来的中士想到的唯一的可能性是他的室友，他最最亲爱的好朋友史蒂夫·罗杰斯把他扛回来的。

也许是用拎的——毕竟那个小家伙已经不再是当年那个瘦瘦小小的史蒂夫了。巴基想起来之前不小心看到史蒂夫换制服的场景，暗自在心里骂了一句臭小子身材真好。

不知道现在什么时候了。帐篷里只有他一个人，亲爱的室友不知道去了什么地方。巴基转了转眼睛，有点搞不清楚状况。参军以来他就没有赖床过，更何况和美国队长睡一起，巴基想，于情于理史蒂夫也会把他叫醒。

可是美国队长见鬼地把他一个人丢在帐篷里了。

巴基很生气，想着立刻起床找史蒂夫问个明白。但撑起身的那一秒——中士无论如何也不会承认他根本没撑起来——他就疼得倒吸一口冷气。他闷闷地转个身，用同样酸软无力的手臂揉了揉他的后腰。

该死的，他根本想不起来昨晚究竟发生了什么，腰痛得很折了一样。巴基张张嘴，想叫史蒂夫的名字，却发现自己的嗓子完全哑了，听起来像老牛的叫声，沙沙的，沉沉的。

靠，他昨天晚上究竟吐得有多惨烈？！居然连嗓子都吐坏了吗？

巴基咳了两声，咂咂嘴——嘴里干巴巴的，渴得像脱干了水。也许是病了，这种种迹象表明他应该是患了什么急病；史蒂夫也许跑去找医生了。想到美国队长那慌慌张张地蠢样，巴基笑了笑，却牵动了腰腹的肌肉，又一次酸痛地让他咬牙。

他又转了转身，换了另一只手扶着自己的腰，轻轻揉捏起来。

中士这才发现自己正睡着的床是两张行军床拼成的。那个笨小子……他勾了勾嘴角，嗅到空气中弥漫着的甜甜的牛奶味，没想到他的挚友打了血清以后会变得更加温柔体贴，竟然给他准备了甜牛奶吗？

像感应到什么似的，巴基扭头看向入口处。他的青梅竹马正捧着一大杯——看起来像他们喝啤酒用的大杯子——透明液体，手里还拎着一袋什么东西，心急火燎地闯进来。

也许是又发病了。巴基觉得自己好像又开始发热了，心脏跳动得越来越快。他眨眨眼，眼睛竟然越来越湿润——可是，他敢发誓自己完全不想哭。见鬼的，他根本没有理由哭好吗？这究竟是什么病症，竟然会全身都受影响。巴基看着越走越近，最后蹲在床前认认真真地看着自己的美国队长，心里涌起一股诡异的感觉，既委屈又满足，既期待又畏缩。

奶香味好像变得更加浓郁了。巴基舔舔嘴唇，嗅到史蒂夫身上传来的另一种味道。他有点说不上来那是什么味道，闻起来像海水的味道，又有点像阳光的味道，很纯净清新，又很温暖。

“史蒂夫……”巴基懒懒地开口，然后迅速闭上嘴。他不知道为什么自己的声音，明明沙哑难听，尾音却拖得细细的，又有些微微上扬，听起来莫名其妙地带着点撒娇的意味。

“天呐，巴克……”史蒂夫的脸红得像烧起来了，眼神飘忽不定，看了看手中的杯子，又望了一眼另一只手上拿着的东西，接着在地上停留了好一阵子。

史蒂夫不愿意看他——巴基突然觉得很委屈，吸了吸鼻子，光听声音的话大概会以为他在哭。几乎同时史蒂夫抬起头，红着脸却异常认真地盯着他看：

“我很抱歉，巴克。我会负责的……”

“行啦，又不是你的错。”

巴基摆摆手，打断了史蒂夫的话。这个傻小子恐怕是觉得他生病时因为自己的疏忽照顾，可是这有什么负责不负责的？酒馆是他自己提议去的，他甚至没有带上史蒂夫呢；酒也是他自己喝下去的……所以他生病跟史蒂夫有什么关系呢？

史蒂夫把他扶起来，动作温柔得像对待易碎的瓷娃娃，还贴心地在巴基身后垫了个枕头，好让他觉得舒服些。但实际上这起不了什么作用，巴基把嘴唇咬得发白才忍住了呻/吟声，腰背都疼得不像话。史蒂夫把一切都看在眼里，眼神中充满了自责：“巴基，我——”

“好了，史蒂夫，”巴基几乎是咬着牙说的，“有什么不能等我吃完药再说？”他刚刚就看到了史蒂夫带进来的另一样东西了，那是一些药片。看来刚刚史蒂夫是真的去取药了。但医生为什么没来？

“……”史蒂夫闭上嘴，有些羞涩地把药片放到巴基手里，看到巴基把药塞到嘴里时竟然有些委屈，却什么也没说，只是顺从地把水杯递给他，看着他把杯里的水喝得一干二净。

巴基喝完水，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，余光里隐约瞟到史蒂夫也跟着舔了舔嘴唇。他低下头看了看杯子，正要跟史蒂夫道歉说自己喝光了所有水，对方却腾地一下站起身，冲了出去。巴基几乎只能看到地上微微扬起的沙尘，然后听到帐篷外叮叮咚咚的器物撞击声。

巴基怀疑正直诚实的美国队长把全军的水壶都偷来了。

“我以为你会把整个公共浴场搬过来。”

史蒂夫把所有的水壶一个个放好在地上，看了看它们，又看了看巴基，显得非常窘迫：“我……巴基，你知道我没什么经验应付这种事……”

“嗯哼。”巴基挑眉。也该让你尝尝担惊受怕的滋味了吧，想想还没注射血清时那个弱不禁风的豆芽菜，总会因为各种原因生病。有好几次巴基都守在他床边，一边偷偷抹眼泪一边照顾他。当然这种事巴基从来没有跟史蒂夫说过，也没想过要跟他说。

“他们告诉我，在……之后，”史蒂夫低下头，声音越来越小，小到巴基几乎以为他不想说话了，他又抬起头，满脸通红，连耳尖都发红呢，“总而言之，你应该多喝热水的。”

美国队长把水倒到杯子里，双手捧着正要递给巴基，生怕巴基没发现他的手正微微颤抖着。

“可是，”巴基咂咂嘴，药物已经开始起作用了，他觉得自己不再发热，腰背的酸痛也有了些许缓解，怪异的是连香甜的牛奶味也消退了，“比起热水，我更想喝牛奶。”

他抬起头看着史蒂夫，好像真的尝到了牛奶味一般伸出舌头轻柔飞快地舔了舔嘴唇。

然后美国队长把水杯捏爆了。


	2. （中）

1° 队詹。ABO（大概），(无关紧要的)二战背景

2° OOC……凑合着看吧。 

>>>>>

巴基对上帝发誓，他没有想过偷听别人说话，就算这个人是自己最好的兄弟——但是他现在已经这么做了。

手上的文件被捏出了皱痕，巴基就站在门外听着里面的两个人谈话，真尴尬。

“……我觉得你想太多了。”是霍华德的声音。这是他的实验室，巴基顺路给他送份文件。“如果你们没有做到那一步的话就没必要用避孕药，”巴基听见他的声音停顿了一下，“你知道我在说什么的吧，队长？”

“……我知道。”史蒂夫的声音竟然这么轻，“但我真的担心——如果怀孕的话，在这种地方……万一……”

“你刚刚说过你没有标记——”霍华德好像被呛到了，连着咳嗽了好几声。

“怀孕”。巴基捕捉到这个词，脑袋空白了几秒。他从来没想过史蒂夫会和哪个女人搞在一起——虽然巴基曾经给他介绍过不少女孩，但这个大笨蛋并没有成功地跟任何一位有过更深的联系。现在史蒂夫居然已经……

巴基低下头看着手上的文件，并没有看清楚上面写的是什么单词。他怎么就忘了呢，史蒂夫现在可是美国队长——哪个女人会拒绝美国队长？

那么，那个幸运的“她”是谁呢？巴基脑海里浮现出一张好看的脸。哦，佩吉·卡特，在刚刚被史蒂夫救下来、带回营地时，他就看出来——他就应该看出来，除了她还会是谁？

可是，为什么史蒂夫不愿意跟他说？他以为他们是无话不说的好兄弟，至少曾经是这样，不是吗？

巴基觉得自己变得奇怪了。他应该为兄弟感到高兴，但他怎么也开心不起来。真要命，他好像在嫉妒，像十二岁时看着杰瑞米和他喜欢的索妮娅手拉手那样，心头发酸。

“……热潮期……”霍华德的声音还在继续。巴基不知道自己究竟错过了什么，对话里出现了他听不懂的词汇，“如果你愿意帮忙的话就没必要用抑制剂了，只要避孕药就……”

“我不知道，天呐，我没办法……”史蒂夫听起来很苦恼，巴基有点想走进去安慰他——见鬼的，他当然不能这样做，史蒂夫一定会生他气的。“我把抑制剂和避孕药都拿去了，我没办法确定……”

“巴恩斯中士知道吗？”

自己的名字突然被提及，巴基心头一惊。他迅速后退了几步，慌慌张张地远离实验室，直到什么声音也听不见。晚上回军营一定要亲自审问史蒂夫，巴基想。

——而实验室里的对话还在继续。

“什么？”史蒂夫问，“知道什么？”

“你想标记他，不是吗？”巴基没能听见霍华德说出这些话，如果他走进实验室，还没看到一个脸红得像番茄的美国队长，“我不觉得巴恩斯中士会拒绝你。”

“我、我不知道。巴基他，我没有问过……他也没有跟我说过……”

“……话说回来，你刚刚喝过牛奶吗？怎么好像一股浓浓的奶味。”

霍华德看着脸色越来越红的史蒂夫，好像突然明白了什么。

“哦，奶香味。”

*

小酒馆还是一如既往的热闹。

巴基坐在角落里一个人静静地喝着闷酒，脑子里还想着白天时听到的对话，不知不觉地开始想到史蒂夫抱着棕色头发、蓝色眼睛的小孩在海边散步的场景，然后佩吉走上前，摸摸小孩儿的脑袋，再给金发大个子一个拥抱和亲吻。真幸福，不是吗。

巴基拿起酒杯，又咕咚咚地喝下一口酒。

“怎么了，中士？”装满啤酒的大杯子出现在视线范围中，巴基抬起头，看到一个穿着军装的男人笑嘻嘻地走到他身旁，“美国队长今天没有好好照顾你吗，怎么一个人跑到这种地方来了？”

巴基皱起眉头。虽然喝了几杯酒，但他确信自己还没醉，对这个人他真的一点印象都没有。平时他也没少来酒馆，也没见过会有男人过来跟他搭讪的，今天——这个男人居然还用上了“一个人”、“这种地方”这类的词语，这不是对姑娘家说的么。巴基把凳子往外挪了挪，这个陌生人的笑容让他觉得非常不舒服，像平日里某些士兵在营里谈论女兵的身材相貌时的表情，自然不是欣赏，这种下流的表情离欣赏差了十万八千里。

有股奇怪的味道开始从男人的身上散发出来。浓烈的，刺鼻的，像是几种廉价香水混合在一起勾兑成的浑浊气味，呛得巴基有点反胃。他掩饰性地低下头，用手背擦了擦鼻子，试图除掉萦绕在鼻尖的奇怪香气。

“你有什么事吗？”巴基问。酒杯里的酒就要见底了，他本来打算继续喝的，现在已经没有这心情了，“我准备回去了，有话快说。”

男人自顾自地拉开凳子坐下，身体却倾向巴基的方向，完全无视了巴基反感的表情一把搂住他的肩膀：“哦，别这样嘛，中士。如果队长不能满足你的话，你可以考虑一下我——”

巴基盯着男人搭在自己肩上的手臂：“我不记得我认识你，请你松手。”

男人只是笑着，笑得更加猥琐了。

“你在害羞吗，中士？”他靠过去，似乎想亲巴基的脖子。

巴基本能地想踢开这个变态，但——天呐，谁知道为什么，他好像又发病了。明明白天时，不，刚刚还好好的，现在又开始觉得头晕脑胀、手脚无力了。男人身上的气味越来越浓郁，好像一堵看不见摸不着的围墙从四面八方包围着他，任他怎么挣扎也逃脱不了。

一定是因为病还没好，巴基想。他想起来今天离开军营时，没有听史蒂夫的话，偷偷地把桌上的药丸扔了。怪病加上酒精，难怪会突然这么难受。他抬起软绵绵的手臂，用尽全力推开那个一脸淫笑的男人。可他的挣扎在那个男人看来就像是欲拒还迎的邀请，巴基看到他的笑容正在加深，动作也越来越放肆。

该死的，这个男人在做什么！？原本搭在他肩头的手不断向下滑，现在已经到了腰部的位置，但这个人明显没有停下来的意愿。巴基拿起酒杯，想用它砸到男人的脸上。

那恶心的气味熏得他想吐，拿着杯子的手不住地颤抖，甚至根本没法把盛着半杯酒的杯子拿起来。巴基红着眼，气愤地把杯子扫到地上。

几个人回过头来看了一眼，好像并没有认他来，又静静地转过脸，好像什么都没有发生过。

这不对劲——巴基想。看见两个男人这么亲密地搂在一起，居然没有人会在意这种事？他以为至少会有人说些什么，比如某个富有正义感的人……

他想起了史蒂夫。这回儿史蒂夫会在哪里？他可能正在找自己——这个夜不归宿的室友吗？

巴基再次使劲地推他，但依然毫无作用，不知道是男人太过强壮还是因为他太虚弱。

“放开我。”巴基不安地扭动身体，想摆脱男人的手——手已经滑倒他的屁股上了，“你他妈的在做什么？老子不是同性恋！”

“同性恋？”男人笑出声，“哦，我也不是。你这么说有点伤人了，中士，难道你没有闻出来吗？我是个纯正的alpha。”

“什么？”巴基怔愣住，完全不知道这个男人在说什么。而男人更加放肆了，直接凑到他的脖子上，深深地吸了一口气，引得巴基齐了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“大晚上的，一个还在发情期的omega跑到这种地方来，不就是想要——”

男人没能把话说完，一下子就被扔出去几米远，撞到旁边的一张桌子上，酒瓶和玻璃杯哐当当地碎落一地。那股烦人的味道终于完全远离了他，巴基干呕了几声，才后知后觉地发现自己被另一种味道包裹住了。

是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他一瞬间就明白了是谁救了自己，也在一瞬间知道了对方在生气——非常、非常生气。究竟是怎么回事？他是变成狗了吗，光靠鼻子就能闻出来每个人的身份，还能知道他们的喜怒哀乐？

“巴克。”史蒂夫几乎时咬着牙说的。巴基抬起头，看到他焦急万分的表情。四目相对时巴基听见了史蒂夫沉重的呼吸声，他犹豫了一下，好像稍微冷静了一点，“我们回去。”

巴基丢脸地发现自己站不起来。他咬咬牙，想用手撑住桌子，但是连手臂也没有力气。刚刚就已经试过了，若不是自己的特殊情况，巴基不会任由别人对自己放肆的。见鬼，太丢人了。

史蒂夫弯下腰，在巴基的颈侧——刚刚那个男人凑上前的位置——亲了一口。巴基感觉到了对方的牙齿擦过皮肤，身体一震颤栗。但所有动作止步于此，好像刚刚的颤抖唤回了史蒂夫的神志，皮肤没有被咬破，亲吻没有继续。巴基内心深处好像有什么东西在叫嚣着，好像希望眼前的男人用力地咬下去，让他染上他的味道。

史蒂夫把他横抱起来，紧紧地把巴基的脑袋压向自己的胸口。

妈的，太丢人了。巴基想着，用手遮住自己的脸。

“没事了，巴基。”史蒂夫用尽可能柔和的语气对他说，声音却因为奔跑而带着细微的喘息，听起来更加性感，“没事的，我马上带你回去……如果你不想我帮忙的话，拿给你带了抑制剂……”

“史蒂夫，”巴基发现自己在抽噎，腿也不停地发颤，身体有些更明显、更奇怪的变化，这一切让他觉得无所适从。他觉得自己好像没办法思考了，脑子已经搅成一团浆糊，糊里糊涂的说些连自己也不知道的话，“史蒂夫，你是alpha吗？”

“……”

巴基伸出手搂住史蒂夫的脖子，对方身上的味道——阳光和海水的气味，温暖又温柔的气息让他恢复了一丝清明。

“什么是alpha？”他眨眨眼，眼眶红红的，脑子依旧不太清醒，“天呐，史蒂夫，你喷了什么香水吗？比刚刚那个男人好闻多了。”

“巴克，你……你别再说胡话了，”史蒂夫低下头看了他一眼，旋即强迫自己转移视线，“我们马上要到了，再忍耐一下吧。”

奶香味越来越浓了。

史蒂夫收紧了自己的手臂，满头的大汗不知是因为奔跑还是因为紧张。巴基的情况很糟糕，他不断地在心里对自己说，他必须争分夺秒。回到军营——只要回到军营，那里有抑制剂，巴基需要的是抑制剂——他已经做错过一次了，不能再犯同样的错误。

但是他自己的情况也同样糟糕。史蒂夫不是没有发现自己身体的变化，尤其是，被他担心着的omega毫无自觉地扭动身体，每一次衣物的摩擦都像在他身上点燃一团小火苗，逐渐逐渐地把他的理智烧毁。

该死，他的帐篷是被搬走了吗？为什么距离突然变远了？

“史蒂夫……他说我是omega……”神智不清的巴基扬起脸，细碎的发丝激起一阵直击心底的麻痒，温热的气息喷洒在史蒂夫颈侧。他破碎的语言并没有连贯性，大概连他自己也没有留意到自己正在说话，“史蒂夫……你在和卡特约会吗，会接吻吗？”

够了——

史蒂夫百米冲刺般闯进自己的营帐里，甚至没来得及放下帘幕，直接冲到床前，想把巴基安稳地放下。

“巴基，你——”巴基的身体贴近行军床的一瞬间，史蒂夫还没安心下来，而原本搂住他脖子的omega松开了手，捧住了他的脸，二话不说地吻上了他的嘴唇。

“需要我教您接吻吗，长官？”巴基舔了舔他的嘴唇，声音慵懒沙哑，“我还可以教您……更多的——”

帐篷像被牛奶浸润了一般，奶香味充满了整个空间。

史蒂夫把这个不知死活的omega推倒在床上。

“你想知道什么是alpha吗，中士？”


	3. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小破车……不好看的

这片海洋并不如他想象的那样温柔，平静的海面之下潜藏着无数暗涌，稍不留神就会被漩涡卷住、葬身海底。原本温暖宜人的阳光气息顿时如同暴烈的夏日骄阳，焦灼得像要蒸干他身上的所有水分。巴基·巴恩斯被两种矛盾的感觉攫住，一时有如被水裹挟、即将溺亡，下一秒又像被拖到晒得炙热的沙滩上，一点一点地流尽自己的血和汗。

巴基二十多年的人生里从未感受过类似的气息，头一次闻到就被它完全压制住，本能地服从了这极具危险性的味道。这气息多少缓解了他内心的空虚感，一种奇妙的期待从他心底升腾，随之而来的是身体更加难以启齿的变化。

他从鼻腔发出两声几不可闻的哼哼，抬起手无力地推拒着压在他身上的男人，却因为这小小的动作带动了衣物。粗糙的上衣布料在皮肤上带起一阵轻微的痒意，却给敏感至极的身体带来过分的刺激。巴基颤抖起来，湿漉漉的眼睛已经看不清眼前的一切了，仅仅靠着凌乱的感官来感受着外界。

把他压住的男人按住了他的手，凑到他的颈侧细细地舔舐着。巴基并不知道对方为什么要这样做，但每一下舌苔与皮肤的接触，颈侧某处就会带来更奇怪、更微妙的感觉，不是疼痛，而是渴望疼痛，渴望被刺穿，渴望被玷污，渴望被彻底占有。薄薄的肌肤之下像有什么东西随时准备破出，而史蒂夫却只是这样坏心眼地勾引着他，用自己坚实的身躯压制住他不安的扭动，双腿挤在他的腿间以制止他合拢腿遮羞的无用举措。

“中士，你不是想知道什么叫做Alpha吗？”史蒂夫转移了阵地，轻轻咬着巴基的耳垂含糊不清地说。湿热的气息喷在耳朵上又引起了另一阵震颤，仰面躺在床上的中士张着嘴呼吸，口中除了粗重的呼吸声还混杂着迷糊的呻吟声，睁着的眼睛水汽迷蒙，轻轻浅浅的蓝绿色眼珠悄然染上情欲，偷偷窥视的动作轻而易举地被作恶者捕捉到。

巴基听见了一声笑声，随即感受到有什么东西在自己胸前游走。那显然是史蒂夫的手，隔着粗糙的衣料从他衣领之下的锁骨顺着纽扣一路向下，却也并没有奔走多远，仅仅在他的剧烈起伏的胸口上停住，像医生听心音的听诊器一般静止在跳动不止的心脏之上。

那该死的味道越来越浓了。巴基咽了咽，上下滑动的喉结在身上的人看来却像难以抵挡的诱惑。双手被压在头顶上无法反抗——尽管他从未有过真正想要反抗的念头，这种关头什么都不做只让他觉得更加难受。腿间变得愈发湿润，就像被泡在水里一样，被海水的气息完全包裹的巴基甚至觉得自己已经溺水了，呼吸下去都带着湿气。但这个坏心眼的队长好像对他的心跳着了迷，温热的大手停在原处一动不动。

“史蒂夫——”红着眼眶的中士撇撇嘴，软软的声音就像漂浮在空气中，轻飘飘的，没有一点重量，一下就消失在他的喘息中。

“Alpha不喜欢自己的Omega有其他人的味道。”史蒂夫轻轻地咬了咬他的喉结，闲下来的手终于厌倦了跳动的心，拖拖拉拉地开始逐一解开中士的上衣扣子。

极其缓慢的动作是对他的惩罚。巴基仰起头，呜咽了几声，摇了摇头。他尽力抬起腿想把身上的人踹下去，谁料腿刚抬起来就被压了下去。史蒂夫依旧有条不紊地解着他的扣子，清清凉凉的空气从敞开的衣领间溜进去，稍稍缓解了巴基身上的燥热。

但这远远不够。他扭动胯部，从股间涌出来的水完全浸湿了他的军裤，但扣着皮带的裤子并不轻易能被蹭下来，紧绷绷的束缚感让他难受得想哭。

“帮、帮我，史蒂夫，史蒂薇，”巴基抽噎着，大张的眼睛并不能看清什么，眼泪从眼角划过，晶莹透亮得像过分珍稀的宝石，“队长，长官……史蒂薇，史蒂薇……”

玩过头了。史蒂夫看到巴基的眼泪，突然慌乱起来。

“我在，巴基，我在这里。”他松开了钳制住巴基的手，简单粗暴地把碍事的衣服一把扯开。裸露的半身像大理石雕塑般美好，完全就是这个傻小子心中最完美的维纳斯。若不是他根本没有画画的心思，恐怕能对着他的巴基画出震惊画坛的巨作。巴基的泪水让史蒂夫完全清醒过来了，帐篷内浓烈的奶香味让他头脑发昏，被alpha的本能牵着走。明明做好决定要给巴基喂抑制剂的，他差点就再次和巴基做爱了。

因为情欲熏染得发红的脸颊跟自责的表情完全不相配，史蒂夫捧着巴基的脸安抚地落下一个个温柔的亲吻，而抽噎着的omega却越哭越凶，最后当史蒂夫的嘴贴上他的唇时，巴基毫不留情地咬了下去。

“我难受……”糯糯的声线配着香甜的奶香，巴基潮红的脸正对着他，沾着泪珠的睫毛在绿色的眼睛上一扇一扇。诱人的omega伸出浅粉色的小舌头，缓缓地扫过自己的嘴，“史蒂薇，我好难受……”

他抓住史蒂夫的手，过热的体温让他在相互接触时发出了一声舒服的叹息。巴基拉着那双木讷的手，引领着它们从光裸的上身，蹭过挺立的乳尖，划过结实的胸肌和腹肌，最后才到达紧扣的皮带上。双腿间早已撑起了帐篷，巴基侧过头看到史蒂夫发红的脸和竭力隐忍的表情。

“巴基，你……我们……”素来擅长长篇大论的美国队长也变成了结巴，也许在巴基面前他从来不善言辞。巴基的手笨拙地试图解开皮带扣，史蒂夫却没有搭把手的意愿，双手早已收起来、停留在他的腰侧。Omega不满地皱起眉头，泪水汪汪的绿色眼睛非但没有威慑力，反而更加激起了别人欺负他的欲望。

史蒂夫俯下身，在他颈侧不轻不重地咬了一口，却偏偏错开了腺体的位置，作用仅仅是激起了巴基的一身鸡皮疙瘩。心头的痒意更加急剧，随着扣子解开那一瞬间发出来的“啪嗒”一声，好像两个人的理智都同时被烧断了弦。巴基急不可耐地蹬踢着。史蒂夫沿着他的颈侧一路亲吻，吻过他的锁骨，亲过他的胸肌，卖力地讨好着他胸前挺立的粉色乳头，双手却按住了巴基躁动的双腿，贴心地为他褪下长裤，只留下湿得一塌糊涂的小短裤。

队长在中士的胸前留下一大串青涩的吻痕，又在靠近心脏的地方留下一个宣誓般的亲吻。他张嘴咬了下去，又害怕这个从小怕疼的小少爷又哭泣，在最后一刻又放松了力度，心口只留下一个浅浅的咬痕。

“……狗……”巴基哼哼唧唧起来。软乎乎的声音和忽高忽低的声调让史蒂夫几乎听不清任何一个单词，只捕捉到这个似乎无关紧要的词语。他抬腿把褪到一半的、被蹂躏得皱巴巴的长裤踢到床下，巴基的腿迫不及待地缠上了他的腰。

——不公平，我都脱光了，你还穿得整整齐齐。

史蒂夫撑起身，看到了喘息未定的巴基。那副嗔怪的表情让史蒂夫的脑海里回荡着用巴基的声音说出来的这句话。他粗暴地扯掉了衣服，在纽扣四处飞溅、到处撞击发出嗒嗒声时解下了皮带，极随意地踹掉了长裤、踢掉碍事的内裤。

坦诚相见。

巴基盯着他的胸肌，咽了咽。史蒂夫看着他朝思暮想的omega，硬得发疼的下身欲望已经被他忽略多时，若不是靠着血清赋予的四倍自制力他可能早就控制不住自己了。

而现在，饶是他再多注射了两倍血清也无济于事了。史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，很难想象他从小抗拒的牛奶竟然会化出他最爱的味道，就如同他以前从未想过巴基会分化成omega、他自己反而成为了alpha。他伸出手扯开巴基身上仅剩的遮羞布，湿漉漉的薄布在他手上像湿掉的纸巾，轻轻一扯就化成碎块。巴基颤抖了一下，伸出手臂搭在自己的眼睛上，像鸵鸟般以为试图以遮挡视线的方式来逃避这一切——他早就勃起了，股间还流出了一大摊水，完全浸湿了他们的床。他好像还听见滴滴答答的水声，这让人羞耻的液体浸透了行军床，接连不断地滴落地面。

“巴基。”史蒂夫的声音低沉好听。

被呼唤的omega没有回应，依旧用手臂遮住自己的双眼，不敢看自己的身体也不敢看他。身体却诚实地颤抖着，双腿半抬起来，想缠上什么。

史蒂夫用手指碰了碰汁水淋漓的后穴，穴口微微收缩，身下的这只小鸵鸟倒抽了一口气，发出了一声长长的呜声。他连假意的反抗都没有，甚至在史蒂夫的手指畅通无阻地进入后发出了轻轻的叹息。

Omega的特殊体质根本无需润滑，但史蒂夫深知对方怕疼，依旧极尽耐心、极其温柔地为他扩张。下唇早已经被咬破，天真的老兵以为可以用疼痛感压过欲望，但口腔中的腥甜却更加勾起了alpha天生的征服欲。

他想起了几天前和巴基那场过分的性爱。开头时几乎完全由巴基主导的，这个精灵般的男人朝他抛媚眼，用被津液濡湿的晶莹闪亮的双唇堵住他的所有话语，手上有条不紊地解开他的衣服，一切都处理得这么游刃有余，直到史蒂夫进入了他的身体，缠在他腰间的双腿开始发颤，染上情欲的omega依旧主动地抱住他，像个尽职尽责的导师引领着刚入行的新手。

他不记得那天他们用了多少种姿势，变换了多少种体位，做了多少次。巴基哭着求饶的声音轻而易举地出现在他的回忆中，那张略显委屈的哭颜只激起了他更深更狠的抽插。史蒂夫不知道自己当时想的是什么，大概整个脑子都已经被“巴基·巴恩斯”的大名占据了。

他最后竟然没有标记他。连史蒂夫也佩服自己嗯自制力，大概是因为巴基沙哑得几乎辨认不出的嗓音突然唤回了他的理智，他才能在最后一刻看到被精液糟蹋得一塌糊涂的、被他的气息完全包裹住的omega。

史蒂夫抽出手指，从穴口带出了一丝黏腻的爱液。被突如其来得空虚感刺激到的巴基扭了扭腰胯，终于偷偷挪开了自己的手臂，眼眶通红，用可怜至极的眼神不满地看着他：

“史、史蒂薇……”

金发的alpha无意捉弄他。史蒂夫只是害怕自己的鲁莽会伤害到巴基，但内心深处又渴望再次听见巴基失控的浪叫，用只有他能听到的语气声调来呼唤他的名字、用带着哭腔的声音跟他告饶。

抵在穴口的粗壮肉棒缓缓地插进去。那个隐秘的地方只有他才感受过，好像这温热、这濡湿、这  
紧缩感通通是为了他准备的。巴基为了他准备好了一切。

巴基伸出手，像个无助的孩子祈求家人的拥抱。史蒂夫如他所愿地伸手把他捞起来，下身连接处却因此又捅进几分，激得omega发出一阵轻声呻吟，双腿不由自主地缠住了alpha的腰肢，整个人有如巨大的树袋熊挂在史蒂夫身上。

肩上的刺痛让史蒂夫知道巴基在咬他，紊乱的鼻息伴着轻细如奶猫唤叫的鼻音，呻吟声被无所适从的omega尽数咽回，却不经意地从口舌间流出。

“叫出来吧，巴基，”史蒂夫停止了缓慢的抽动，坏心地吊着巴基的胃口。他轻轻捏了一下巴基的臀肉，又带起穴口一阵收缩，夹得他几乎失守。“让我听听你的声音。”

沙哑的声音蛊惑着巴基发出声音，而堵在下身的肉棒有如责罚般停住不动。巴基松了口，却咬住唇坚决不向这个坏心眼的小恶棍屈服，但身体终究无法战胜欲望，难耐地扭动起屁股来。

“让你的alpha听听你的声音。”史蒂夫不忍心欺负他，下身涨得发痛的欲望也急于发泄，又开始了新一轮不疾不徐的挺动，“巴基，巴克，叫出来吧，宝贝。”

“呜……”

粗长的肉棒继续挺进，像极了美国队长一往无前的作战风格。巴基发出了长长的叹息，迷迷糊糊地被快感蒙蔽。他勃起多时的欲望在两人的腹间摩擦，胸前挺立的乳尖紧贴着史蒂夫汗涔涔的胸肌。

巴基在史蒂夫的颈侧——omega们腺体的位置——重重地咬了一口，好像这个可爱的omega给他独有的alpha做了标记。

这倒是十足的巴基风格，史蒂夫想。他搂着巴基的腰将自己的omega托起来，阴茎的逐渐离开引起巴基一阵不满的哼哼。他湿漉漉的眼睛看清了这个带着笑容金发男人，嘴角还溢出淋漓的津液。

“你是alpha……”巴基露出了狡黠的笑容，好像他才是主导这一切的那位，“我的。”

史蒂夫松了松手，由得这个一脸得意的男人跌落在自己的胸前，原本脱离到穴口的肉棒再次深深地插入，直接抵到某个从未被人打开过的地方。龟头在圆滑的腔口划过，原本似乎仍游刃有余的男人却变得惶恐起来，开始拒绝早已进入他的alpha，叫声却比史蒂夫曾听过的任何一声更加放浪，更别有韵味。

“我是你的。”史蒂夫拍着巴基的后背安抚他。实际上连他也不知道自己应该怎么样，理智告诉他不能标记巴基，可是——去他Ⅱ妈的理智吧，到了这个地步还要退出去吗？

“巴克。”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，稍稍向外挪了挪，假装就要退出去。肉穴如他所料地缩紧，极力挽留他。“别怕，我……”

“别……别走，史蒂薇。”巴基哭着请求他，指甲在史蒂夫的背上留下了几道红痕，“你是我的……别走……”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯决定当一个服从命令的士兵。他的omega——好吧，也许暂时还不是，但标记也不过是一瞬间的事——带着哭腔的声音无论说出什么话，再胡闹再离谱他也愿意去做。

为什么不呢？

史蒂夫再次在他的体内冲刺，龟头一次次擦过生殖腔口却没有强硬地要求巴基为他打开它，只小心翼翼地避过它，又有意地试探着、勾引着糊里糊涂的omega。巴基的声音愈发的甜腻诱人，空气中的奶香味有如掺进了蜜糖，甜甜蜜蜜的感觉让史蒂夫有些可笑地贪恋起空气来。

抽插间隐秘的腔口出现了松动，史蒂夫停下来抵住悄悄打开的入口，静心地等待着。

巴基不安地缩了缩身体，虽没有拒绝他，却又没有进一步的表示。

“让我进去吧，巴基。”这语气就像幼时他惹巴基生气后，站在对方没有上锁的门前委屈地道歉时那种。无论多大的事，巴基都会因此原谅他，然后——

门就会打开。

“让我做你的alpha吧。”史蒂夫请求着。

腔口早在巴基迷迷糊糊地点头前就打开了，卡在入口处不进不退的肉棒只会让人更难以忍受，有如一场漫长无尽的酷刑。

得到应允的布鲁克林男孩露出了得逞的笑容，毫不留情地挺身进入他期望已久的深处。生殖腔柔软的内壁紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，像一张小口热情的亲吻着他。他发出一身满足的叹息。巴基的哭声让他忍不住又挺入几分，只为了听见更响亮又更诱人的哭音。

猛烈的抽插让巴基的哭音断断续续。在情欲中浮沉着的omega只本能地搂住他的alpha，像抓住了救命稻草一般，又迷茫地用他软软糯糯的、因为过度叫喊早已沙哑不堪的声音呼唤着alpha的名字。这求饶般的举措只换来alpha更猛烈的进攻，后穴因为激烈的抽插早已泥泞不堪，前端的阴茎经历过一次又一次的射精，相贴的小腹被白浊的体液弄得黏糊糊一片。

史蒂夫终于停止挺动，在巴基温室般的小小腔体内成结。灼热的精液灌进体内时巴基不安起来，alpha本能地想要安抚他，手指抚过他汗津津的短发，让在他面前略显瘦弱的中士紧紧地依靠着他。粗糙的指腹在腺体处揉了揉，alpha小心翼翼地咬破了柔嫩的肌肤，让他们的气味最终相融。

“呜……”巴基在伴着疼痛的快感刺激下挣扎了一下，又被史蒂夫紧紧搂住，如同守护珍宝般拥在怀中。

“你也是我的了。”美国队长孩子气地嗅了嗅巴基颈侧的味道。


End file.
